Love is a very painful thing!
by HatakeKelly2013
Summary: When in a triangle, love can hurt more than one person so what will they do when disaster hits all four of them?
1. Fortune to misfortune

ZSQ: A new Sonic story but in this one it has a new character made by my best friend. The pairings in this so far are Sonic/OC/Shadow with some Espio/OC. There maybe others later, depending on how the story goes.

Name: Kelly the Cat  
Age: unknown but looks 15/16  
Fur: black with red streaks in her two small quills and two tails  
Hair: short light brown  
Eyes: blue  
Appearance: purple skirt, purple belly top, purple boots and white gloves. She's not beautiful but not ugly either. She's average looking and she's only pretty in her attitude!Attitude: fiery but she is very sweet! She would always stand up for the little guy!

Disclaimer: Typio and Dragon do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything in this fic. They don't even own the OC since she owns herself.

**Love is a very painful thing!  
****By: Zeke's Shaman Queen!  
****Chapter one!  
****Fortune to misfortune!**

A year has passed on the Space Colony ARK and the three inhabitants were still living in peace aboard it. A pink plane flew closer to the colony and went inside. Walking down the corridors a few minutes later, a black and red cat was carrying two shopping bags with a bright smile on her lips. She stopped outside a door, tapped the control pad and the door slid open revealing a living room. At the back of the room was a huge landscaped window showing a glorious view of planet Earth, with a sofa and a television on the right and dining table on the left. The girl smiled, seeing her husband and baby son lying on the sofa, watching television, before she exited the room to walk down the halls to the kitchen. Once she had put away all of her special groceries, she walked back to living room to find her husband still asleep on the sofa with their baby son lying on his chest, but wide awake. She picked up the baby while saying, "Hello there, did you tire out your father? Come one, lets leave him to sleep…" She kissed her husband on his forehead, gently covered him with a blanket before exiting the room again. While she was walking down the hall, a huge explosion caused her to bump roughly into the side of the building and holding tightly onto her son. Once the shaking was over, she ran forwards. Meanwhile back in the living room, the black hedgehog was still sleeping peacefully on the sofa when another explosion caused him to wake up suddenly and fall off the sofa, landing on his front heavily, the blanket covering most part of him. He lifted himself into a sitting position before disappearing.

When he arrived at the control room, he saw the female cat stood at the computers, tapping at the controls while holding their baby son. "What's going on?" he asked, as he approached her. She turned around, "Shadow! We're being attacked! I'm analysing the plane now, but we gotta do something, they're scaring Shawn," she replied, gesturing to their son in the mini cot, who was crying. "When you find out who the plane belongs to put them on speaker," he replied. She nodded and turned back to controls when it beeped. "Well…" "We should have guessed…" The girl pressed a button and a screen showed an orange fox, blue hedgehog, red echidna, cream rabbit, pink hedgehog and white bat. "Faker, what do you think you are doing?" growled Shadow, angrily. "Give Kelly back to us, you brain-washing rapist!" the blue hedgehog frowned. "Sonic! Stop talking about me as if I were some toy you can pass around!" cried Kelly the cat. "Miss Kelly, how is baby Shawn?" the rabbit asked, good-naturedly. "Cream!" the others in the plane yelled. "He's fine, Cream. But your idiot friends are scaring him," replied Kelly, frowning at the hedgehog on the screen. "We're not leaving…" The screen suddenly went black. "That's it! I'm blasting them to bits…" "No Shadow! Don't attack them! Cream's in there!" cried Kelly, frantically, "And Tails, Knuckles and Rouge!" "Well, what do you expect me to do? I can't just sit back and let them attack our home," replied Shadow. Kelly mused for a minute before saying, "Fire at that meteorite. They should get the message…" "What if they don't?" "Well, you can fire lasers at them to weaken them…but no Eclipse Cannon!" The baby giggled slightly as the parents prepared the Eclipse Cannon and fired at the passing meteorite. It shattered into tiny pieces, dust and particles flying everywhere. The creatures in the plane looked at the destroyed comet in shock. "He missed us…" gawked Tails. A screen showing a black hedgehog and a black cat appeared. "Consider that a warning!" "Leave or I'll have no choice but to let Shadow attack you!" "Should we go?" wondered Tails, preparing to leave. "NO! I'm not leaving without Kelly!" yelled Sonic. "Are you kidding! I don't want to get blasted to smithereens!" yelled Amy, "Turn around Tails! The brat obviously has made up her mind to stay with the arrogant asshole!" The plane swerved around, heading back to Earth, with the hedgehog seething in the back.

The next day, the heroes were gathered in Tails' lab trying to come up with a plan. "I got it! Cream, you go and visit, saying you've had an argument with us and gather information on their every day lives," ordered Sonic. "I'm sorry Mister Sonic, but I cannot play a trick like that on Miss Kelly. She helped me when Eggman and Shadow had captured me for bait for you," replied Cream, as Cheese nodded. "Well it's gotta be someone who's a friend of Kelly's. They'll suspect me, Tails and Knuckles," stated Sonic. "You can count me out too," replied Amy, frowning, "I'm not going because I don't like Kelly or Shadow! I bet even the baby is a spoilt brat!" "Actually he is really sweet," smiled Cream. "Rouge! You're Kelly's best friend, you go and gather information for us," ordered Sonic. "No way," replied Rouge, simply. Sonic looked at Knuckles, desperately. "We'll give you a chaos emerald if you go," he bargained, holding a green jewel in front of the white bat. "Are you crazy! That's our only one! Shadow's got the rest," whispered Sonic, harshly. "Hey, you want Kelly back don't you?" Knuckles whispered back. The bat looked at the sparkling jewel in front of her before replying, "Get me a plane."

A few hours later on the Space Colony ARK, Kelly was busy making some dinner as Shadow was playing with Shawn. She sliced some cucumber slices when she felt arms wrap around her waist. "Where's Shawn?" she smiled, placing a few pieces of salad on each sandwich. "He's in his play crib," replied Shadow, placing a baby monitor on the counter. Just then, a beeping sound could be heard throughout the entire station. The two black creatures ran into the control room and tapped at the controls. A screen appeared showing a female bat. "Yo, Kelly! Mind if I come in?" she asked. "Is faker with you?" wondered Shadow, before Kelly could reply. "No, I had an argument with him about leaving you two alone…so did Cream as a matter of fact. Anyway, I just came down to see how you've been and see little Shawn." "Should we let her?" "She's your best friend isn't she? And besides, the plane looks to small to hold two people…" The girl nodded before turning to the screen, "Sure Rouge, come aboard, we'll meet you in the living room slash view room." The screen went black. She turned to her husband with a worried look, "Are you sure we did the right thing? What if Sonic planned something and she's in on it?" "Faker's not smart enough to come up with a plan like that. What could possibly go wrong?" A few minutes later, the female bat entered the living room to find the two black creatures on the couch. She walked to the play crib and turned to the other two, "May I?" "Sure, but be careful…he's just had dinner," replied Kelly, who was falling asleep on Shadow's chest. She stayed for a week, but the residents went on with their normal activities.

**Day 1!**

At seven o'clock I woke up and walked to the residents bedroom but as I came closer, the door opened revealing the black cat. She smiled and said, "Hey Rouge! You wake up early." "Yeah, it's a habit. Being an agent does that to a girl." "Erm, excuse me. I have to get dressed so I can get Shawn ready for the day. If you wanted something, could you wait for me to finish please? Shadow will kill you if you wake him." She laughed lightly before walking away to the bathroom. It took her a few minutes to get her and her son ready when she came into the living room and sat at the table opposite me. "Would he really kill the person who woke him? Or were you just kidding?" "No, actually I wasn't! My Step-uncle came to stay and he was playing with Shawn while Shads and I were…busy. Anyway, he couldn't stop him from crying so he rushed into our room and Shads almost killed him had I not interrupted. I tried to wake him once but he tackled me underneath him and 'punished' me." She shuddered playfully when the object of our discussion walked into the room. "Why are my ears burning?" he wondered, pushing the cat-girl forward on her seat so he could sit behind her. "You're being paranoid!" she laughed, but he tickled her somewhere I don't want to know. "Fine! But I'm going to punish you later tonight!" he smirked. "Told you so," she smirked at me as he blinked.

**Day 2!**

The next afternoon, Kelly invited me to train in the gym they have in the station. She did some balances on the beam while I tried the weights. They're surprisingly easy to use! I then turned to the door as it slid open and saw Shadow holding Shawn but Kelly didn't seem to notice his arrival. I stayed quiet as he walked up to her and leaned backwards on the beam, while she did a back flip. He then disappeared before appearing next to me and holding the baby out to me so I grabbed hold of him before his father disappeared again and reappeared back to the balancing beam where the cat was now doing a few jumps. "It's a good thing faker wasn't here. Your gym skirt is too short!" he commentated as the girl jumped about a metre in the air and then she fell and landed on her husband, both of them crashing to the ground. I smiled while shaking my head and walked out of the gym as those two started making out.

**Day 3!**

The next morning, I walked into the living room to find Kelly sat on the sofa feeding Shawn. "Morning," she smiled. "Hey, what are you planning to do today?" I ask as she looks back at her son. "I was thinking of going for another trip around space. Some places can be very beautiful. Do you want to come?" "Sure, why not." "Do you like to stand in the doorway?" a rough voice asked me, as I turn slightly to see the hedgehog walk right past me and take a seat beside his wife. "Don't mind him, Rouge. He's just upset that I wouldn't give him what he wants this morning. I think he likes to see me in pain so many times." He huffed as the girl held the baby out to him, "Here, your turn to burp him." He took the baby so she stood up and walked out of the room.

**Day 4!**

The next afternoon, I was helping Kelly prepare dinner in the kitchen, but I had no idea where Shadow was. She took a small piece of cheese and fed it to Shawn who was sat in his carrier on the counter. "Where did Shadow go? I haven't seen him the whole day," I ask but she smiles nervously. "He's still sulking at not getting what he wants. He tried last night but without cooperation he gave up and sulked," she replied, "But don't tell him I plan to surprise him tonight." She giggled softly as she began stirring the spoon in the pot on the cooker.

**Day 5!**

The next evening, the black creatures put their son to bed before saying goodnight and heading to their own room. I looked at the clock and it read seven o'clock p.m. "Why are they going to bed so early? Maybe that annoying hedgehog was right, maybe they do plan something…" I stood up and headed out of the room, but as I came closer to their bedroom door, I slowed my pace so they couldn't hear me. Once I arrived, I placed my ear up to the door and listened closely. Nothing could be heard until I heard a quiet scream from inside so I backed away slightly, my sensitive ears ringing. I was about to put my hand on the door handle when I heard moaning and sighing. 'Er, I guess that explains the early bedtime and the scream…' I slowly backed away from the door and walked to the guest bedroom.

**End of report!**

A week later on Earth, the heroes were back at the Prower lab. "Well?" started Sonic, his arms crossed and his eyes slightly blood-shot. "Seven O'clock, Kelly wakes up, dresses and feeds Shawn and Shadow wakes up afterwards. Throughout the day, they do general activities. Seven at night, they put Shawn to bed and go to bed themselves," replied Rouge, uninterestedly. "They go to bed at seven?" cried Tails, "Even I don't go to sleep that early!" "Although, I don't think sleep is on their minds…" The others nodded, understanding what she meant, but Cream looked around, a confused look on her face, "What? What will they do if they're not sleeping?" "We'll tell you when you're older, Cream," replied Sonic, a frown still on his face, "That brainwashing rapist…" "Maybe you should move on and leave them alone," stated Rouge, "Kelly didn't look to brainwashed to me…" "No! She's a good person; she is not dark! I love her and I am not leaving her with him!" yelled Sonic. "Okay, but if you really love her, you'll let her go," she muttered, before beginning to walk away, "Anyway, I've done my part. You can count me out on your other plans." Cream nodded in agreement and ran after her. "Fine!" huffed Sonic, walking to the computer, Tails is sat at, "We don't really need them anyway. All I need to help me are Tails and Knuckles." "Hel-lo!" cried Amy, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "Hello," muttered Sonic, never taking his gaze off the controls. The girl huffed but stayed where she was. "Just because I like you, I'll ignore you just ignored me!" "Great, the weird one likes me," Sonic whispered to Tails, who snickered quietly. "Okay, lets go…"

Half an hour later on the Space Station, the cat-girl was sat on the sofa, her legs lying in front of her, which means she was sat sideways. She took a quick drink of her tea before continuing to read her magazine. Just then, a huge explosion caused her to fall off the sofa with her legs still on the sofa. She opened her eyes and noticed the door sliding open and then her husband running in. "What the hell was that?" she asked. He looked out the window and replied, "Faker…" He grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up to standing again. "Good thing I already drank my tea…" she joked, "What do you think they're doing back?" "To get you away from that rapist," a voice answered from behind them. They both turned around and saw Sonic standing in the doorway. 'Will he ever give up?' Kelly thought to herself and grabbed Shadow's arm to stop him from doing anything. "Running low on followers, are we?" mocked Shadow, noticing Knuckles and Amy behind the other hedgehog. Sonic recovered fast, "We didn't have enough seats in the plane. So…how are we gonna do this? I kill you now…or we fight first and then I kill you?" "Full of yourself aren't you?" frowned Shadow, as Kelly tugged on his arm. "No! I will not allow you to fight him and get injured or killed!" Her words were ignored as the two hedgehogs raced each other out of the room, sending different attacks here and there. She was about to run after them but found Amy and Knuckles were blocking her path. She frowned at them and calmly said, "Could you please get out of my way." The two remained where they were however and Kelly was beginning to get impatient. "Okay, let me put it this way," she said calmly before growling, "Get out of the way freaks, or I'll move you out of the way!" "Oh, and how are you gonna do that?" mocked Amy, bringing out her hammer. Kelly smirked, charged up a black energy ball and threw it onto the ground, causing smoke to flare up in the room. The two creatures coughed and closed their eyes. When the smoke cleared, they re-opened their eyes and found the she-cat was gone! "Knuckles! Amy! Come in!" Tails' voice came from a small communicator, "Did you get aboard?" "Yeah, we got aboard…Sonic found Shadow…but we lost Kelly," replied Knuckles. "Well, you better find her before Sonic finds out," Tails said back, before the line was cut off.

Kelly ran as fast as she could, but to be honest, she's more capable at agility than speed. She knew Shawn was perfectly safe in their bedroom so long as she kept the baby monitor with her, so all she has to do now was to find Sonic and Shadow. She passed another window that overlooked the ARK's defence systems, so she skidded to a stop and went back to it. There she saw the blue hedgehog floating in space, blooded and looking down at Earth. "No…" She then ran the other way, all the way back to her bedroom. When she arrived in her bedroom, she grabbed her suitcase bag and began packing. She stopped when she saw something sparkle on the bed. She grabbed the two golden bangs and fell to her knees, tears spilling out of her eyes. However, she shook her head, walked to her side of the bed, opened the top drawer of the bedside cabinet and grabbed her empty necklace. She hooked the two bangles onto the necklace, slipped it around her neck and then grabbed the photo frame. She fingered the picture, bit back the tears again and stood up to pack again. About fifteen minutes later, she walked out of the bedroom, with two bags and Shawn in her arms, who was wide awake at this point…maybe he knew something was wrong. "There you are! We've been looking for you," a voice stated from the left of her. She completely ignored them and began walking the other way to them. "Hey! Wait for us!" She turned around, a frown on her features and her eyes slightly red from the unshed tears. "Get out of my life! I never want to see you again!" she cried. "Kelly…" started Sonic. "What an ungrateful bitch!" cursed Amy, "We just saved her life and this is the thanks we get…" "Saved my life? How the hell do you think you just saved my life, when you've just ruined my life?" "Ruined…" "You just killed the love of my life…Shawn's father…my husband…" yelled Kelly, the tears finally spilling. "He just brainwashed you…" The girl fastened her son into her plane before turning back to the heroes. "Oh for fuck sake! He didn't brainwash me, I fell in love with him. I love you too, but only because you saved my life on a number of times. I don't want anything but friendship with you!" She hopped into her plane and started the engine going. "I never want to see any of you again. Just…stay out of my life." Before she left, she said, "Oh, actually, I will let you visit once when Shawn gets older so you can explain to him why he doesn't have a father." After saying this, the pink plane roared out of the station, allowing the X Tornado to come in. "Where's Kelly going? What happened?" asked Tails, after the lid of his plane opened. "Let's get back home, we'll explain on the way," replied Amy, climbing into the plane, with Knuckles following. He turned around, seeing Sonic hasn't moved, "Come on, Sonic. Lets go." The hedgehog reluctantly followed.

An hour later, the pink plane had landed and the she-cat was sat by the pier, watching the stars since on Earth it was nighttime. Shawn was fast asleep in the baby carrier. She fingered the bangle necklace while making a wish on the stars. 'Please…bring Shadow back to me…'

**End of chapter one! **


	2. A new family

Second disclaimer: The authoresses do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything in this story! Please read, review and enjoy!

**Love is a very painful thing!  
****By: Zeke's Shaman Queen!  
****Chapter two!  
****A new family!**

It was nighttime on Planet Earth and many of the humans were soaking up the night fun by clubbing and generally enjoying themselves. There was an exception to this however, as young Kelly the Cat was sat by the pier watching the stars and the moon. Around her neck was a necklace with two golden bangles on which she was lightly fingering. She wished and wished on the stars but after a while she gave up and turned to a baby carrier that had a baby hedgehog boy in who was wide awake. "Well Shawn, looks like it's just you and me," she sighed, tears coming to her eyes but she fought them away. She couldn't cry in front of her son, she had to be strong for him. Instead, she looked back up at the stars and saw a shooting star, but this shooting star was heading directly at her. She stood up and just as she did the shooting star landed heavily in the ground in front of her. She knelt down after the dust had cleared and picked up a red heart shaped necklace with two rings going around it, one orange and the other yellow. It was beautiful…was this necklace destined to her? She quickly made a wish on it and then tied it around her neck to join her bangle necklace. She sat back on the pier, this time wondering where they could stay as it seemed they would be staying here for a while. 'I guess we'll stay in a hotel until I get things sorted…'

"Kelly?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around and saw a purple chameleon and he looked awfully familiar. Where had she seen him before? "Oh! You're Espio, aren't you? Part of the detective agency," remembered Kelly, as he sat down next to her. "Glad you still remember me. So, what brings you here so late at night?" asked Espio, "I haven't seen you for a while. Actually, a year to be exact." "Well, we've had some trouble and I couldn't stay there, so we came down to earth," replied Kelly, the tears threatening her eyes once again. "We?" Kelly turned to the baby carrier as Espio did the same. "Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" "You don't really want to hear my problems…" "I wouldn't ask if I didn't." She smiled slightly, "My husband…Shawn's father was just…murdered." "Murdered! Do you want us to take the case?" "Its alright, I already know who murdered him," replied Kelly, frowning slightly. "Oh…so, if you don't mind me asking, but who's your husband. You mentioned him a year ago, but you didn't mention his name," wondered Espio. "Shadow," answered Kelly, fingering the bangle necklace again. "And let me guess, Sonic the hedgehog killed him," finished Espio, as Kelly turned to face him. "How do you know that?" "Almost everyone knows those two hedgehogs are deadly rivals. Sorry, wrong chose of words. But I didn't know he was capable of killing anyone. Whether or not its his rival." "Yeah, well. He was jealous of him. You see, he was obsessively in love with me. He thought Shadsie had brainwashed and raped me. He never wanted to believe me when I kept telling him I was actually in love with Shadsie." "So, what did you do?" "I yelled at them. Told them to stay out of my way and that I never wanted to see them again…I know I was more than likely harsh, but I didn't care. He took the guy I love away from me. And it was there fault for following him!"

There was silence after that as both creatures watched the stars for a while. The only sound that could be heard was the baby's coos now and again. Kelly soon bowed her head and sobbed slightly, "What am I gonna do? Shawn needs a loving and stable home, but all I want to do is break down and cry. And what if I do? Who will take care of him while I sort myself out? Everything was beautiful…I was happy…I had a fantastic life with my son and gorgeous husband…" She couldn't continue as she dissolved into quiet sobs. The chameleon placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, "Where are you staying?" "We're going to stay in a hotel…" "Oh no you're not. You're both coming back with me to stay at the agency." Kelly looked up, "No. I couldn't impose on you and your friends. You've already done enough for me…" "Didn't you say you wanted a loving and stable home for Shawn and that you wanted someone there when you break down? Staying at ours, you can reply on us caring for him and you." They looked into each others eyes before Kelly sighed, "There's no arguing with you, is there? Okay, but I am going to repay you somehow." They stood up and as she was gonna pick up her bags, he grabbed them, saying, "You concentrate on carrying Shawn, I've got your bags." Kelly lightly kissed him on the cheek, which made him turn slightly pink and smiled, "You're a sweet boy. You remind me of my Shadow." They walked down the pier until they reached the agency. It was still lit up. "Are your friends still awake?" asked Kelly. "Huh, Charmy's got this big marathon on Jetix and Vector insisted on watching with him to make sure its nothing…'dangerous to young children'," sighed Espio, as they neared the front door.

Just as they were going to enter the small house, a voice yelled from behind them, "Kelly!" They both turned around to only just see the blue hedgehog in the darkness. "What do you want, Sonic? I thought I told you to stay out of my life," frowned Kelly. "I thought you loved me…" sighed Sonic. "I do, but only because you saved my life on various occasions. I love you as a best friend…" "What makes him so special!" Kelly growled, thankful that Shawn had fallen asleep, "Listen, I am a project like Shadow. I also knew Maria…okay, not as well as Shadow did, but I knew her all the same. Like him, I am an immortal being with dark powers. I remembered all of this when I got my memory back and I discovered I loved Shadow. And that's what makes him so special…." You don't have dark powers!" cried Sonic, stepping closer. "Yes, I do. You were there…you saw what I did to those Dark Mobiun's. How I killed them, and I laughed while doing it. Sure, I felt like crying, but I didn't…" "You did…" "Only because I didn't want to loose your friendship because I thought if you found out that I had such dark powers, you would never forgive me…" "Will you stop saying that! You don't have dark powers!" "Get it through your head, I do have dark powers!" Just then, the heart shaped necklace began to glow and it got so bright that the three creatures closed their eyes as the light got even brighter, if that was even possible! When it had stopped, they looked at the necklace, totally dumbfounded. "Maybe this isn't an ordinary necklace…" started Kelly, before remembering their uninvited guest, "Go home, Sonic. Why don't you stick to your annoying stalker! You deserve each other!" The hedgehog dropped to his knees as the chameleon allowed the she-cat into the house, and then closing the door behind him once he was inside.

Once inside, the chameleon placed the bags behind the sofa and then grabbed the remote, turning the volume down. "Hey! What did you do that for?" whined Charmy. "Because we have guests and one of them is asleep," replied Espio, signalling the she-cat to sit down. The others looked towards the door, seeing the girl walk closer. "Oh, Kelly! Haven't seen you for a while," smiled Vector, whispering slightly as he saw the baby. "Yeah, I've been living aboard ARK in space…" Kelly smiled back. "I said she could stay her since she's got nowhere else to go," stated Espio. "Why? What happened in space?" asked Charmy. "Don't be so nosey," growled Espio. Kelly smiled at him, "It's okay Espy, your friends deserve to know why you let me stay. My husband was killed by a jealous hedgehog…" The two remained silent, letting the news sink in but Kelly continued, "It's okay, I know Shadsie is looking down on us…making sure we're alright…" She bit her lip, stopping the tears from falling. "Is it alright if I quickly use the bathroom to wash my face?" "Go ahead, what's ours is yours now." The cat girl smiled before placing the little hedgehog into the chameleon's lap and walking to the bathroom. "Don't get too involved with her," ordered Vector, as the other looked at him sharply. "What do you mean? I'm only being friendly." "I saw the looks you give her. I know your offering her a stable home but don't expect anything from her. For one thing she's grieving…and secondly, I've figured out who her boyfriend/husband was. He's really dangerous, don't mess with his wife." "He's dead now remember. Sonic the hedgehog battled and killed him." "Woah that I didn't know. Why'd he kill him? Now he doesn't have a rival." "Yeah, now he doesn't have anything to fight with over Kelly. But it doesn't matter since she hates him." "I wouldn't be surprised if we haven't seen the last of him. Someone that mysterious doesn't give up at anything without a fight." "But she saw him go herself…from inside the ARK." The conversation was ended as the smaller male got up carrying the baby and headed into the small guest bedroom. "Huh, whatever…"

As Kelly was coming out of the bathroom, she was told she could stay in the guest bedroom so she walked in to see the chameleon softly placing the baby in the crib and then covering him with a blanket. She smiled at him before walking closer into the bedroom and sitting on the bed. "You're really good with him," she commentated, smiling brighter. He jumped slightly before turning to her, "Oh…erm, thanks. Well, I'll leave you to sleep. I'm sure you need your rest after what happened." He then left the room so she fell backwards on the bed, her head hitting the pillow. Tears came to her eyes again as she thought over the accident. 'Shadsie…I miss you so much! I wish it was that pathetic hedgehog who went, not you…how am I going to explain this to Shawn when he gets older? Why did he have to come and ruin our life…?' The tears started to fall down her cheeks now, 'If it wasn't for Shawn I'd probably do something drastic to myself…heh, I'd possibly not even have the guts to do it…' She wiped the tears away from her face and sat up again. 'I did love him like a best friend but I'm not sure anymore. I…think I hate him…'

About twenty minutes later, Kelly sat on her bed staring out of the window with a sad look crossing her face. 'I remember doing this exact same thing over a year ago…I was pregnant with Shawn and Shadow was fighting Sonic and the gang. I wanted to stay and help but he wanted me and the baby to be safe. I also had Rascalwith me buthe's being taken care of in the local chao garden…' She looked at her sleeping son, 'Oh well, I guess we've got a new family now. I hope everything goes okay down here…I don't want to lose anyone was…mind you, I don't really have anyone left besides the Chaotix, and I can easily keep an eye on them to make sure their okay. The heroes, I hope I never see any of them again. Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream…they can ALL go to hell!' Her expression changed to a look of hatred, her frown deepening, 'I'll make them wish they hadn't messed with my life. Don't you worry, Shadsie…you'll get revenge…but first, I have to enlist a little help…and I know the right man for the job! Sonic…you're going down!' She smirked, as she thought over her next set of plans, which were soon to be the heroes worst nightmare!

**End of chapter two! **


End file.
